


Cleaning Up Cuts

by The Weeaboo Trash Fairy (benihimehikari)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, How Do I Tag, Reader-Insert, Smut, levi/reader - Freeform, please don't grow up to be like me, the summary is trash like me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benihimehikari/pseuds/The%20Weeaboo%20Trash%20Fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Levi don't have the most conventional of relationships, but when push comes to shove, you both get the job done. There are some unspoken words that put you both on the rocks, but once said could push you apart or bring you closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

###### Author's Note: I haven't posted anything online aside from drabbles on my blog in close to ten years, so please feel free to leave constructive criticism, but don't be terribly unkind. I also have never used this website, so this is a learning experience for me. I gave up trying to format paragraph indentations. Oh, and this is my first Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin fic, so if anything seems amiss, I apologize, I've only watched the anime.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was supposed to be simple enough. Nothing really significant between the two of them, just a quick fuck and then back to the most proper of interactions between squad leaders.

You didn't really think he mattered all that much anyway... or at least, that's what you kept trying to convince yourself of anyway. Your whole dynamic had always been you proving yourself to him and the others within the scouting legion, and him mocking you mercilessly for trying too hard.

Now, that much wasn't your fault, and was certainly something Commander Erwin tried to put a stop to whenever he was around to see it. So it came and went, and Levi just made all the more point to do his mocking when Erwin wasn't around.

But that was alright in your mind. You always got him back for it whenever you found yourself with your lips around his cock. The ring you'd bought to use on him had become your favorite toy and his least favorite (well, as far as he was willing to admit). 

Still, your relationship with your fellow squad leader was... strained at best, though when you weren't looking his eyes were apparently always on you for some reason (or so Hanji would claim). It might, you suspected, have something to do with the fact that you'd seen him completely naked a fair number of times, and he'd only seen you mostly naked because you kept your chest bindings wrapped tight around you. He'd tried to take them off several times in the heat of the moment, but you always stopped him for reasons you kept to yourself. But since it was a casual affair, you thought he wouldn't care quite so much (even if on the other side to that you felt a twinge of jealousy whenever you saw Petra chatting to him in an amicable fashion).  
The tension in the air between you two always seemed to be so thick that one could practically slice it in half with their knives from their gear. He didn't even attempt to dispel his air of seeming dislike toward you or anyone he was actually close to.

 

It wasn't until after the Trost incident and the fallout from that, that it even seemed relevant to discuss your situation.  
But this time it was different. This time you were going to be put in your place, you just hadn't realized it yet.

"(Y/N)!! Come on!! Don't be such a party pooper and duck out on me so soon!" Hanji called, pawing at your jacket as you made a dash for the exit from the insane scientist's laboratory. 

"Sorry Hanji!! Commander Erwin needs these papers!" you lied back over your shoulder, clutching the files close to your chest as you ran out quickly and down the hall toward your own office. You were pretty well convinced that Hanji had made it their mission in life to end yours in an experiment accident. 

You were barreling so quick that you didn't even notice you'd launched yourself a little too quick and found yourself in a part of the barracks that was rarely used at the moment. You glanced back and forth, and prepared to turn around when you heard voices speaking in hushed tones. You peered around the nearest corner in the direction from which the voices sounded and found your stomach flutter and fall a little as your (e/c) eyes caught sight of what appeared to be Petra kissing Levi. You didn't look but for a split second and dark gray eyes met yours in that instant, before you quickly managed to disappear back down the hall and into your own office, a few tears falling down your face once the door was shut and locked behind you.  
You didn't realize you were crying, patting your (dominant hand) to your face where it felt damp. You sniffled a little, before quickly moving to your desk and collapsing into the chair crying softly, keeping a hand over your mouth to muffle the sound.

A sharp series of knocks rapped against the wood of her door, the handle jiggling slightly. "(Y/N), it's Levi," a voice from the other side loudly stated, "If you're in there, open the door."

Carefully breathing slowly to calm yourself, you kept as silent as you could.

"Alright, enough games, (Y/N), I know you're in there. Open the damn door," Levi commanded this time. "You're really pissing me off this time."

You cleared your throat, pulling a handkerchief you kept up off your desk and wiping your face. Then, you asked loudly, "Has some urgent matter come up regarding my squad that requires my immediate attention?"

"Cut the shit, (Y/N)," came a growl from behind the wood door.

"You haven't answered my question, Corporal," you responded calmly.

You could hear him sigh from the other side of the door, then, "No, there hasn't... _Corporal_."

"Then whatever it is, it will have to wait until I'm not up to my teeth in paperwork," you answered.

The absolute silence that followed was the chilling part, then, you his quiet footsteps slowly move away from the door and down the hall. The heaviness of his footfalls told you that you were in for it later, whenever that discussion might be happening. 

 

You didn't leave your room until well after night had fallen, not feeling particularly hungry after the earlier sight you'd beheld of Petra and Levi together.  
But finally you left the comfort of your office, under the cover of the darkness you ventured out to one of the practice fields and found an old straw dummy used for sparring moves when a partner wasn't to be found. You took out your frustration on it, beating it until it nearly came apart. 

"If you put that much effort into your actual abilities, you might actually make headway at being decent at killing titans instead of expending it moping about in your office like the worthless sack of shit that you are," a familiar, unhappy voice sneered from behind you

That was it for you. You felt your restraint snap and you spun on your heel, launching a punch straight at his face, your knuckles just barely brushing his cheekbone but featherlike rather than harsh as you'd intended, and found you right ankle swept out from under you slinging you to the ground all in a matter of seconds.

"Pathetic, (Y/N). And insubordinate to boot. I should have you locked up for trying to assault me, you miserable filth," Levi stiffly stated as he looked over your now disheveled form.

In trying to catch yourself, you felt some of the bandages of your binding tear. They hadn't fallen apart completely, but any more strenuous movements and they would rip entirely. Frankly though, you didn't care. You were furious, and hurt, and you were ready to make him pay. You pulled yourself up onto your feet, acting like he'd seriously hurt you. Then, you actually caught him off guard, throwing another punch and this time your fist actually colliding hard against his cheek, knocking back as he stumbled, a little unsteady on his feet.  
You stepped forward to take another swing as he shook off the blow and caught your right fist, twisting it to his right and side stepping around you, pinning it to your back. His body pressed into your back and his breath was hot in your ear as he furiously told you, "You've got some real nerve, you nasty piece of shit."

"Please," you whimpered, feeling extremely uncomfortable in this position, for more reasons than you'd care to admit aloud, "Please, let go of me... I'm sorry, please just let go. I didn't mean to hit you."

"See, that's just it, you did. You did hit me. Frankly, I'm just a little fucking surprised you actually managed it," he hissed angrily, gripping your wrist tighter. 

You felt your chest tighten and breathing became harder. You were hyperventilating now, pleading as tears fell down your face, "Levi please. Please please please, let go of me, please. Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me again, please."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, still not letting go, but his grip loosened a touch (not near enough for you to get away). "I would never--"

"Please! PLEASE LET GO OF ME!" you shouted, struggling and panicking, your vision going dark from being unable to breathe properly. 

Realizing you were having a panic attack of some sort, Levi let go of your arm, and quickly moved to catch you as you fell toward the ground, holding you loosely in case you decided to bolt, which you did almost immediately and scurried off into the stables, tears still streaming down your face.

 

You'd managed to sit down against the wall at the back of the building, knees tight to your chest as you continued to cry quietly for awhile, before you heard those familiar soft footsteps walking toward you. You glanced up, (e/c) eyes red and puffy from crying meeting concerned gray eyes on an otherwise expressionless face.

"You're going to tell me now what all of that was about," he said, voice soft but assured.

You took a deep breath, and looked away from him, beginning quietly, "It was really stupid of me to hit you like that. I was just... I saw you and Petra and I got jealous. I know I don't exactly mean shit to you, but I... after sleeping with you now for so long, it hurt. I'll live. You've obviously found someone who means something to you."

"...Now I'm convinced your head is full of nothing but shit. Then again, I suppose my head's full of shit too for falling in love with your stupid ass," Levi smirked down at you.

Your eyes went wide as you looked back up at him with a surprised expression. "I... I... wha...?" you babbled.

He simply shook his head, a small hint of a smile playing at his lips. "You're an idiot. Petra kissed me on the cheek because she was happy for me when I told her about it. Of course, I suppose if I were to look at it from where you had been standing, I might have mistaken us for lovers as well," he scoffed. "And as much as I enjoy her company, Petra isn't really my type."  
The hint of the smile faded, though, and was replaced with a grimace, "Now, what was all of that about me hurting you?"

You felt your whole body go cold and numb, and you looked down at the stable floor as you started shivering. After a moment, you swallowed and explained, "I've... never told anyone since I joined the scouts... The only person here that knows is Commander Erwin, and that's because he's the one who found me...  
"Back during basic training, the night before we were to decide on which regimen we wanted to join, I was spending some time with some young men I considered good friends. We were a little rowdy having our own celebration because we were all planning on joining the Military Police... I was eighth in my class, so of course I had the opportunity to go and I wanted to... Until..."  
You went quiet for a moment, your eyes darting back and forth as the memories you'd long since repressed started flooding back to you, but at last you spoke again, "The boys had gotten ahold of some officer's alcohol stash. I hadn't wanted any of it, and I was going to leave to let them to get into trouble on their own, when one of them grabbed me and forced me down to the bed. Some of the others joined in and helped keep me pinned by my wrists.  
"Another one grabbed a knife from his gear and he tore open my shirt with it first, then tried to cut open my bindings and...  
"I screamed so loud that everyone throughout the whole place could hear me. I blacked out from the pain just as the door was kicked in and the last thing I remember seeing was Commander Erwin's blue eyes staring into mine. He was shouting something, but I couldn't hear him over the blood pounding in my ears..."  
You slowly, on shaking legs stood up and carefully you unbuttoned your shirt, one button after another and opening it to show Levi as your ripped bindings fell down to around your waist (some even falling to the floor). You were still wearing a bra, of course, but from your right collar bone down to under your right breast you had a long, deep scar. You kept your eyes trained on the floor as you continued, "Erwin explained later that they were all going to be dealt with as seen fit by the other officers in charge of us. He then offered me a position in the Scouting legion, promising he'd never take any of the boys who were in that room. I accepted and as soon as I was deemed fit for combat I came here...  
"And as silly as this probably seems to you, I never wanted you to see the scar, beause I was afraid you'd think I was... well... not worth your time..."

Calculated, but fast as he always was, Levi was in front of you, and he took your chin between his index and thumb fingers, him looking deep into your eyes. "That's the stupidest load of shit I've ever heard spill from your mouth. It seems I'm going to have to clean out that mouth of yours," he told you. Then, without warning, he pressed a passionate kiss to your lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

###### This first part is being posted as of November 3rd, 2014. Part 2 should come very very soon provided proper motivation. Chapter 2 will be the last part for this fic. Hopefully I'll be writing more and posting more in the coming weeks. 


	2. Chapter 2

###### Author's Note: This took a little longer than I had anticipated, but I hope you guys enjoy it. I anticipate, should the writing bug bite me hard enough, that I will have another reader fic in the future. Perhaps we will meet our reader more toward the beginning of this relationship with Levi. Perhaps we'll be meeting someone else from another fandom altogether. I don't really know, but you should suggest me some stuff and I might be inclined to write it. Enjoy. :33 

_"Let's take this somewhere more private," Levi spoke against your lips as he broke the kiss. He pulled your shirt closed and buttoned the second, third, and fourth buttons, before taking your right hand in his and pulling you along behind him._

The way he held your hand was gentle, but firm, and he even squeezed it after the two of you made it back into the barracks building and past the open door to Hanji's lab where a fair number of people were gathered, laughing and enjoying eachothers' company in the presence of the mad scientist (who seemed to be the only one who noticed you and they gave you a wink in passing). 

Upon entering his office, he pulled you forward past him and turned to shut the door, before tugging your hand to push you against the door, his other hand catching hold of yours and lacing your fingers together as he pressed his lips against yours. He kissed you soundly, tongues and teeth fevered and frantic in their actions mashing together like an unspoken harmony. 

One of his hands untangled from yours and slipped between you, yanking your shirt back open and the remaining chest bindings fell to the floor along with a few buttons. The fingers, usually rough and prying at an easy release, were languid and fluid in their touches. He caught your right nipple between the pads of his right index finger and thumb, rolling the bud gently but with just a slight pinch, drawing a breathy gasp as he pulled back from kissing you. His face was very neutral, as you'd expected, but what you hadn't was finding it pressed against your neck seconds later, his teeth scraping the skin over your jugular. He nipped and licked your neck until you were quivering and moaning helplessly.

He moved back again, only to sweep you off of your feet and carry you bridal style through the door that connected his office to his bedroom. He sat you upright on the edge of the mattress, sliding your shirt and jacket off of your shoulders after disconnecting the top portion of your maneuver gear straps, along with pulling your bra off as he moved back away again, this time to the door, effectively shutting it and locking it to keep out any disturbances.

He walked back across the room to you, shucking off his boots and prying off yours, socks also forgotten on the floor somewhere.

"Stand up for a moment," he said, not an order, but not exactly a suggestion.

You obeyed, knowing this was procedural and while it detracted from the heat of the moment, would ultimately be worth it as he moved close to finish removing the lower half of your gear straps.

Then, he allowed his own jacket to crumple to the floor, and beckoned you with an expectant eyebrow quirk to assist him in removing his own harnesses, before he finally pushed you back onto the bed.

You found your head resting against soft pillows, blushing as his cold, calculating eyes gave you a once over from the top of your forehead down, taking in your half-naked form--the part of you he'd never before had the opportunity to appreciate.  
You gasped as you felt his lips press against the top of the scar at your collar bone, his tongue gently tracing along the line as it led to the spot under your breast. You trembled at his touch, noting how he was careful to otherwise not make skin-to-skin contact and you hummed at the feeling (a slight twinge at the sensation of his bangs trailing after him as he moved his head). He moved his head away from the scar and focused his mouth's attention on your nipple, taking the bud in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, lightly nipping at the sensitive skin forcing quiet, pleading whispers from you. He pulled his mouth off and gave it one last tiny lick, before moving to the other and repeating the same action, you found your back arching to meet his touch.

Pulling back once again, he commented offhandedly, "This is some shit. I never would have pegged you for enjoying your tits played with so much."

You flushed, and he snorted a bit, before sitting back on his knees. He undid his cravat with practiced ease, unbuttoning and un-tucking his shirt with little care and tossing them over the side of the bed.  
Next, he leaned back down and grazed his teeth against the skin above the waistband of your pants, before using his mouth to unbutton them, followed by his teeth unzipping them, hands roughly coming up to grab both the waistband of your pants and underwear, the fabric sliding down quite rapidly and fluttering to the floor with more a "fwump" than anything.

Suddenly, you realized this was the first time he-well, anyone really-had seen you completely naked. You felt self-conscious, trying to bring your arms to at least cover your chest, but his strong hands caught yours (he was much more mindful not to grab your wrists again) and his dark gray eyes pierced your (e/c) with great intensity, before trailing over your entire form.

"Fucking shit," he breathed, "I just want to fuck the shit out of you right now."

He let go of your hands and lowered his head down, spreading your legs with his hands and lightly pressing his lips to your inner right thigh, his teeth grazing against the skin there and sending a shiver down your spine. Before you even realized, his tongue was between your folds, working at your clitoris.  
Your breath caught in your throat when you realized the seemingly-nonsensical patterns he was licking over the sensitive nub, were actually letters; he was spelling his name on you, his own way of marking you as his.

Your whole form was shaking as he pulled back, the barest hint of a smile playing at the corners of his lips again. You couldn't even catch your breath, a gasp escaping your lips as he slid his middle finger inside of you, curling it up just exactly how he knew to make you scream, "LEVI!"

His thumb rubbed that sensitive bud as he slid a second finger inside you, slowly, carefully preparing you for what was to happen next. He made a few noises as he watched you writhing and moaning under his touch, and you rocked your hips a bit to tempt him so he would hurry along.

Your taunting seemed to work as he pulled back away from you again leaving you feeling cold and wanton. You watched with bated breath as he stood from the bed, holding your gaze with his own as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, thumbs hooking under the waistband of the fabric and pulling them down and off (a light dusting of a blush rising to your cheeks as you remembered he didn't often wear underwear this late in the evening).  
He then crawled back onto the bed and moved to sit up against the headboard.

Staring at you expectantly with a raised eyebrow, but no words other than, "Are you going to hurry this shit up or not? I'd rather not have to go get shitty-glasses to cut my dick off because it engorged with too much blood and got infected or something."

You gaped at Levi in shock, jaw hanging open and eyes wide. He was usually pretty crass, but that was toeing the line just a bit... but then again, that's one of the reasons you loved him. "Nah, then they'd start calling you 'stumpy' instead of 'shorty' and you'd burn down the barracks with everyone inside," you giggled.

The dark haired man pinched the bridge of his nose, a low pained noise sounding in the back of his throat.

You laughed at him as you sat up and crawled over him, using your hand to position his dick against your entrance as you hovered over him, snapping him out of his thoughts and groaning at the sudden physcial contact. Slowly, you slid him inside you, taking every inch you could (he definitely wasn't "stumpy"), and you found yourself panting and trembling, your eyelids fluttering at the sensation.  
Once you'd regained some control, you looked at his face, pleased to find his head thrown back and eyes shut, his chest rising and falling with great labor as he re-accustomed himself to the sensation. You took this opportunity, with his neck bared before you, to roll your hips up and down a few times to keep him occupied and pressed your lips to his neck. You bit him, hard enough to leave a mark in a place where his cravat wouldn't easily cover it, and the seemed to break his reverie and you felt his hands grip tight on your hips and move you fast and hard a few times, causing you to pull back away from his neck and glare once you'd composed yourself as best you could.

The pair of you shared looks of equally nearly coming undone. You testingly lifted your hips up and as you went to move back down, he raised his hips to meet yours, both of your faces twisting in pleasure and locking gazes. His cheeks were equally as flushed, and this was the most expressive you'd ever seen him and slowly the pair of you began building a rhythm, watching one another's faces as you both panted and moaned in time, bodies slicked with sweat.  
The longer you two went, the more frantic your movements became, your fingers reaching out and gripping his shoulders for support, and finally you came around him, your walls squeezing him tight as you fell against his chest shaking hard.

"Fucking shit fuck shit," he growled, but wasn't even close just yet.

As you came down from your orgasm, you sat back up, (e/c) eyes hazy and unfocused, but you smiled softly at him and pressed a kiss to his frowning lips. When you pulled back he gripped your hair and kept your face close as he said, "I told you I was going to fuck the shit out of you, and I won't be made a liar of."

He used his hands to lift you off of him (still hard) and sat you on the bed next to him, you on your hands and knees quivering a bit as he moved behind you. He aligned himself with your hole and took a rougher grip of your hips than before and slid inside, the sensation overwhelming and extreme as he slammed into you hard and fast.  
Your eyes shut hard as you screamed out something between his name and incoherent nonsense. You could practically see stars behind your eyelids.

The second time, you both came at the same moment, him shuddering with a cry of your name as he spilled his cum inside you; both of you drenched with sweat and tears from the pleasure streaming down your face as you hoarsely babbled softly. 

He slid out of you and collapsed onto the bed next to you, you joining beside him in the same, face-first position.

It was nearly silent for a few minutes, both of you trying to catch your breath and enjoying the space of being next to one another so intimately.

Finally, you were snapped out of your post-coital thoughts by a sharp tug of your hair (hard enough that you wanted to punch the bastard). You yelped and turned to glare hard at him, him glaring equally as hard back at you.

"You smell like shit, and you're making my bed smell like shit," he grumbled.

"You smell like a titan's asshole too, but you don't see me complaining," you quipped back daringly.

He was quiet for a long moment, holding your gaze, before he finally (for once) submitted and glanced to the side, "I guess screwing you to kingdom-come still didn't knock the shit-bricks loose in that head of yours." He slid off of the bed and stood up, stretching.  
You noticed, with a slight prideful smirk, that there were deep, angry-red nail marks in his shoulders that you knew were likely to bruise.

Smug as ever, you quipped, "If you want to see me wet and naked in your bathroom, you could just ask."

"Tch," he snorted, then relented, only slightly, "I'd rather you be wet and naked underneath me again, and the probability of that happening increases with you getting your shitty-smelling sweaty ass off of my bed." He then headed off to the side of his room where the door that lead to the bathroom was, leaving the door cracked open just slightly for you to follow. 

You laughed a little, then gingerly wormed your way off of the mattress, limping only slightly as you made your way after him.

~~~~~~

Omake:

Levi entered your office a few days later with some papers for you, finding Hanji with tears rolling down their face as they laughed maniacally, Erwin looking somewhere between ready to keel over from horror and asphyxiation as he too was crippled by laughter, holding his stomach and tears falling down his cheeks, and finally you slowly recovering from what appeared to be quite the laugh attack.

As always, never one for being left out of a good joke, Levi quirked an eyebrow and inquired (despite a feeling he would severely regret it) to Hanji, "What's with all of that obnoxious noise, shitty-glasses? You're going to break the sound barrier with that godawful screeching.

You did your best to slowly start shuffling away from around your desk, knowing full well you would need a head-start if you stood any kind of a chance of getting away. The bonus was, Levi hadn't seemed to notice your movements (or so you prayed) yet.

"FORGET IT, SHORTY! I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE THE COMEDIAN!" Hanji howled.

Levi glared with all of his pent up hatred and anger at the scientist, confused and growing more pissed by the second. "What the hell kind of shit are you infecting the world with now?!" he grumbled, eyes catching sight of you inching closer to the door.

"Oh, heh, just ignore Hanji, Levi," Erwin hemmed and hawed at a much more reasonable (but no less irritating) decibel.

"Just spit it out, Erwin. What in the largest most steaming pile of shit is so god damn fucking funny?!" Levi shouted.

Suddenly, Hanji went deathly silent, put their hand on Levi's shoulder, and looked at him through their glasses (the glare of the lights obscuring their eyes from him) and they said in a low voice, "Don't get your pants in a twist so much Lance Corporal... _**Stumpy**_."

You were long gone down the corridor in that moment, moving as fast as your legs could carry you and not even faltering at the sound of rapid, angry heels clicking behind you nearly masked by the raucous shrieks of Hanji and Erwin that echoed down the halls. You couldn't stop now, not when your imminent death was right behind you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

###### Thanks for reading! This has been a wild ride from start to finish. 


End file.
